


I'm Back

by EvanK17



Category: Charlotte (Anime)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Yuu has PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanK17/pseuds/EvanK17
Summary: Everyone dies when colapse gets out of Yu's control. He goes back to the very beginning to fix everything.Cross-posted on Wattpad.All characters and main plot belong to their rightful owners.





	1. Prologue - The End

Around me there are the corpses of everyone I ever met, my collapse power got out of control and the facility collapsed abd buried everyone in it... I myself am buried under the rubble, barely holding onto life.

I have to go back...  
To the beginning...  
Before all of this can happen...


	2. Back to the Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting over.

I am in a classroom, taking the same dumb test.

I have to possess the smart guy first then another person, then again and again to memorise the answers and have a range of answers do they don't accuse me of copying.

After the test when the results were shown on the board I walked past doing my evil grin knowing- remembering I'm the top.

I have to get into the same prestigious school so the plan goes right. I was sneaking into cram schools pretending to be their students, one after another, until I found the right one, using my ability as much as I could to be finally noticed.

I quickly looked behind me before looking at the ridiculous glasses with a fake nose that I can't believe I ever wore. I laugh before putting them back into my pocket.

I snuck around crepping around the corners looking for the uniform of my future school. I found it!

I applied to the same elite high school this time, avoiding unnecessary heart problems, I have better things to do!

During the entrance ceremony as expected I was called up to the stage. I had to give a speech. I put my hand on my face to calm down from my messy thoughts and then spoke "Today, for us new students, you have organised a grand ceremony of this sort and we are deeply in gratitude for it." I think I nailed the start. "Wrapped in the warm rays of the spring sunshine, we are now able to be a part of the well-established ranks of Hinomori High school."

~Time skip to previous term exam results~

I am still at the top, I smirk, how could I not? When everything is going according to the plan.

In the classroom I got a text message from Sugimoto from class 1-2... I forgot all about this confession stuff, well... got to decline.

At the end of the school day I still decided to preform the 'saving Yuri's life' act. It may be important. Of course she thanked me as I acted all cool. I took her to the nurse to get her leg bandaged and as I was about to leave she stopped me and asked out for pancakes. I tried to decline remembering how it went before.

"You should keep that stuff between friends." I said. She tried to convince me and I finally agreed.

Micchon excused herself as I saluted her. Nice assist!

I quickly glanced behind me not moving anything beside my eyes.

~Time skip~

When we got our pancakes Yuri said/shouted "Wait!! Um, there is a special way to eat this." I know... I let her demonstrate then do the same. As I eat I visibly melt in the delicious taste.

Then the nostalgic Naro-naro song played, I smiled a sad smile listening to it and whispered "Yusa."

When we separated Yuri asked me if we can go somewhere again to which I replied "Sure, I guess." She was 'glad'.

~ Time Skip ~

The next day in school I got a text from Yuri. "So it's time?" I whispered then sighed. Then the announcement echoed through the school. 'Yuu Otosaka from class 1-1, please report immediately to the student council room. I repeat..." 

I guess it's time to meet again... 

Nao.

Before I arrived at the Hinomori High School council room, I messaged Yuri that I will be quite late so she should go without me. 'Maybe next time.' 

I entered the room and sat on the chair as if I knew what he was going to ask me to do. Not as if I didn't. When he mentioned I was accused of cheating on a exam I smirked but agreed nonetheless. After he let me start I possessed him and with a extremely uninterested expression tore that photo featuring a girl with a unbuttoned shirt which was showing her breasts.

"Wh-what happened?" He asked himself when he noticed the papers spreading, ripped apart.

"I'm not sure. I was looking down. It looks like you ripped that photo apart. I wonder what was on it. It didn't look like answers to me." I said carefully choosing my words not to be wrong but also, so Nao can pin-point my mistake. I miss her voice...

"Got him!" Nao shouted from my left, the loud volume barely having an effect on me, except of course happiness.

"You got me, that's for certain." I told her, with a smile on my face and a proud tone. She looked confused at my behavior, which last time was jumping from surprise and terror both at the same time. "I know you were following me everywhere. I'll go with you to Hoshinoumi Academy."


	3. What next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Hoshinoumi Academy!

''I'm home!" I said happily, entering my and Ayumi's house. No bruises on my face this time, or hurting- anything. Was I really so stupid for all that additional non-sense to exist?

"Welcome back, Big Brother Yuu!" Ayumi exclaimed happily, I missed her voice, I haven't heard it in a long time...

"Hi, Ayumi. How have you been?" I asked with a smile.

"Great! Oh right, there was an amazing phone call from out uncle." She replied, I smiled at the fact she was doing good. "Ayu heard that she and Big Brother Yuu will transfer into Hoshinoumi Academy's middle- and high-school as scholarship students!" She replied happy and excited.

"Yes we will. The house bugdet will also benefit from this, right?" I confirmed.

"Yup! Furthermore, uncle is sending us lots of tasty food to celebrate!" She shouted happily. I missed seeing her like this, it took most of my will not to cry at that exact moment.

"But that means you also have to change schools? Won't you miss your friends?" I asked sadly. An image of the catastrophe. My heart started beating a mile per second, my face started sweating profusely and my eyes began to water, my whole body was out of control, I slid to the ground against the nearest wall and began to shake curled up as a ball, tears coming out of my eyes showing no sign of ever stopping, Ayumi was screaming something worriedly, I couldn't make out a word. She must be so confused, she must feel so helpless, just like I felt back then, hopeless, helpless, terrified, confused- so much that thinking clearly is a dream.... 

"Yu-!" "Yuu-" "Yuu!" The voice became clear, I looked up to see the terrified crying face of Ayumi, I have no idea for how long I was spiralling, for how long she was shouting. All I know is that she's just as terrified as I am. I smiled at her, to show that everything is okay now, nothing more to worry about, I won't let it happen again.

~ Time Skip ~

"The dinner is ready... Ta-da!" Ayumi pointed at the omlette rice dish, with her as always too-sweet home-made sauce. "Your favourite dish, Big Brother Yuu!" I smiled a sad smile as I read the "Congratulations!" Written on it with said sauce, I continued smiling as I started eating. I shed a few tears which worried Ayumi again causing her to shout worriedly "Big Brother Yuu!"

"Everything's fine Ayumi," I said as I pat her head. "The omlette is just so delicious. I can't stop the happy tears."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so short. I have barely any motivation to write anything so I though I’ll at least update this.


End file.
